


Crossfire pt 1

by xylazine



Series: Wing-0 [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: AU - Relena Darlian is the spokesperson for the Peacecraft Foundation, an increasingly prominent group speak out against the wars for peace and unity. As tensions rise between her group and extremists, she finds herself an unlikely ally in a man she only knows as Heero.Love Reflection Server March Madness Wing-0 challenge: #2 - Snowed in: What Relena hopes is a relaxing weekend turns into anything but.
Series: Wing-0 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188329
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	Crossfire pt 1

A few fat flakes lazily twirled from a gray sky, The promise of further snowfall hung in the air but conditions yet remained mild. Relena pulled her scarf closer as she looked up at the modest bungalow before her. It was a narrow two story cabin built in a small community on a mountain side. It wasn't her first choice of a vacation locale but it held the promise of relaxation. 

It wasn't often she could find time for a two week vacation, but the post-holiday season was always quieter. She'd debated skipping the trip, but found she was sorely in need of a break from endless conferences and meetings. Being the head of the Peacecraft Foundation was a tiring endeavor but one she took quite seriously. So when she'd noticed the gap in her calendar she'd ask that no appointments be made. Tensions were ever mounting between the colonies and Earth. Her security team had asked her to reconsider but she was loathe to devote her entire existence to work. 

So she'd carefully researched destinations that weren't her usual beach vacations until she'd come across this remote winter locale. There were several security teams that would join her and it'd be a reprieve of sorts for them all. 

She let herself into the quaint little place she'd call her base for the next two weeks. It had a single wall separating the kitchen from the living room, otherwise the rest of the downstairs was open and inviting. A staircase led to the upstairs with a cozy master bedroom and a bathroom with a decadent soaking tub. She planned on taking full advantage of that and working on her sizeable book backlog. 

She spent the rest of the evening setting things up so she could take full advantage of tomorrow. She waved the last of her security team off before heading up to bed. Snow was coming down harder now but the bed was plush with soft, warm blankets. She settled in with a contended sigh. 

When she awoke the next morning, there was an odd haze to the light. She blinked a few times to gain her bearings before going to the window. Dim light filtered through a thick mound of snow. She considered it for a long moment, not quite sure what to make of it. 

She reached for her phone, calling her security chief. He informed her that they'd received a heavy snowfall overnight. Everyone had reported being safe but it would take several hours to clear pathways. She'd assured him she was safe and not to rush. After all, she hadn't planned on going anywhere anyways. She had food and blankets and could make due for a spell. 

She curled herself back into bed and had just started to read when a noise sounded at the threshold of her room. Every muscle tensed and her gaze flew up. 

A man dressed all in black stood before her. Her heart raced as she tried to figure out how he'd gotten inside. She briefly considered running but knew there was no where to go. 

She watched him move to sit in a chair across the room. He seemed as uncomfortable as she did. "Who are you?" she asked, "Are you here to kill me?" 

She was grateful for her years of being the face of the Peacecraft Foundation. It had given her a spine of steel and she drew on that strength to keep herself from breaking down. It wasn't a weakness to be scared but she didn't want to face her would be assassin with tears. 

He gave a brief shake of his head. 

"So why are you here, then?" She asked. 

He paused, seeming to consider his answer. "Why do you support the Peacecraft Foundation?" 

She was taken aback by the question. Surely her work spoke for itself. She longed for peace but not at the expense of more lives lost. While she publicly supported the organization, she was never shy presenting her own opinions. She chose her words carefully, wondering if the wrong answer would lead to her death. 

"I support their view that we've already lost enough and need to work towards peace between the colonies and Earth without further bloodshed. While I don't agree with everything they are doing, I find I align with most of their policies. And since I found myself in a position to publicly support them, I joined them in hopes of building a better future."

She watched him carefully for a reaction but his features were too hard to read. She wondered what his stance was and if her answer satisfied him. Silence stretched between them but she wouldn't be the one to break it. She'd said what she wished. 

"I think it's idealistic to believe we can achieve peace when both sides want such different things." 

"It may be idealistic, yes, but I don't find it impossible. Everyone is tired of fighting and losing good men and women. Surely there must be some way to come to an agreement without more death."

He drew one leg up and settled further into the chair. "My name is Heero and I was sent here to kill you." 

The words were like ice against her spine. It was one thing to suspect and another thing entirely to be proven right. She lifted her chin in defiance.

"Know that if you kill me, it won't end our movement. Just because I'm the face of the organization doesn't mean there aren't others like me." 

He shook his head. "No, there aren't others like you." 

His voice lowered, filling with an emotion she couldn't decipher. His gaze traveled across her face before he unfolded himself from the chair and turned for the door. 

"My orders were to kill you," he said over his shoulder, not meeting her eyes, "but I'd like to see what you can do, if you can make this dream of yours a reality."

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to make this a chaptered story. This story continues in crossfire pt. 2 and all further additions will be added to that entry.


End file.
